The dimensions of semiconductor field effect transistors (FETs) have been steadily shrinking over the last thirty 30 years or so, as scaling to smaller dimensions leads to continuing device performance improvements. Planar FET devices have a conducting gate electrode positioned above a semiconducting channel, and electrically isolated from the channel by a thin layer of gate oxide. Current through the channel is controlled by applying voltage to the conducting gate.
For a given device length, the amount of current drive for an FET is defined by the device width. Current drive scales proportionally to device width, with wider devices carrying more current than narrower devices. Different parts of integrated circuits (ICs) require the FETs to drive different amounts of current, i.e., with different device widths, which is particularly easy to accommodate in planar FET devices by merely changing the device gate width (via lithography).
With conventional planar FET scaling reaching fundamental limits, the semiconductor industry is looking at more unconventional geometries that will facilitate continued device performance improvements. One such class of devices is a FinFET.